


You Can Make The Love and I'll Make The Money

by Liana_DS



Series: The Great Shipwreck of Life [4]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Di balik pintu ini, ada sebuah dunia baru, petualangan yang sebelumnya tak diketahui. Desahanmu tertutup sebagiannya saja dan tiap langkah, dengan lembut, dengan perlahan, dengan hati-hati mengambil alih.” (EXO – Love, Love, Love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Make The Love and I'll Make The Money

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Judul FF ini diambil dari lirik lagu IAMX - The Great Shipwreck of Life yang jelas liriknya bukan punya saya. Karakter juga bukan punya saya, ini murni fiksional dan tidak menggambarkan kehidupan asli mereka walaupun ngarep, yah KaiStal aja bisa real kenapa CheNa nggak?, dan tidak diambil kepentingan komersial.

Sunyoung mempercayai Jongdae. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia bersedia menerima kecupan pertama dari Jongdae di depan altar?

Tentu saja, sebelum mereka menikah, Jongdae telah melakukan sangat banyak hal yang berarti untuk Sunyoung di saat-saat paling rawan, cukuplah buat membangun rasa percaya di hati Sunyoung yang gampang goyah kalau soal pria. Namun, di bawah alam sadar wanita itu, ternyata masih tersisa setitik keraguan yang mencegahnya menyerahkan segalanya pada Jongdae, bahkan setelah ikatan pernikahan mereka diresmikan. Iya, iya, Jongdae memang lelaki yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab, pun belum pernah mengkhianati atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda pengkhianatan kepada Sunyoung, tetapi siapa saja bisa berubah di waktu dan situasi yang tepat. Maka, hingga beberapa lama pasca pernikahan, Sunyoung belum menyerahkan diri secara resmi pada Jongdae; ranjang mereka masih dingin oleh sisa-sisa kecemasan Sunyoung tadi. Jongdae, bagusnya, tidak tergesa-gesa. Ia paham latar belakang Sunyoung, jadi dibiarkannya gadisnya beradaptasi dengan kompor yang baru dibeli, misalnya, atau mencoba pembersih lantai baru untuk kamar mandi mereka.

Adanya _hasrat itu_ , sayangnya, tak bisa dipungkiri selamanya.

Suatu waktu, kecupan pagi Jongdae sebelum berangkat kerja dilayangkan ke tempat berbeda. Poni yang menutup kening Sunyoung tidak disibak setelah sarapan hari itu sebab Jongdae lebih menyukai bibir lembut Sunyoung yang masih basah usai minum jus jeruk. Dari sanalah, rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sunyoung. Ciuman itu, entah bagaimana, memicu getar-getar yang Sunyoung nyaris lupakan lewat sebulan ini.

Jongdae pergi kerja dengan senyum jahil menghias wajah.

Tapi, Sunyoung tidak menganggap enteng arti ciuman itu buat kehidupannya. Jika rasa percaya itu belum sempurna, ialah yang harus menyempurnakannya sendiri, sehingga malam itu juga, ia bergerak. Awalnya ragu, kian lama kian menggebu.

Selagi berganti pakaian sebelum tidur, Jongdae sibuk membicarakan serba-serbi kantor tanpa menyadari sepasang lengan ramping Sunyoung yang tahu-tahu menemukan jalan melingkari pinggangnya. Tarikan lembut Sunyoung begitu terasa di permukaan kulit Jongdae yang tak terlindung apapun, geli sekaligus mendebarkan. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang untuk menggodai Sunyoung lagi, tetapi lidahnya jadi kelu ketika Sunyoung mencium sudut bahunya dari belakang. Bibir si gadis setengah membuka, menyesap-nyesap kecil, hangat dan menuntut. Sunyoung terpejam dan tenggelam: aroma sitrun dari sabun mandi yang barusan dipakai Jongdae tidak dapat melenyapkan wangi asli Jongdae yang Sunyoung suka, berpadu bau kertas dan tinta bekas mencetak bahan ajar mahasiswa setebal 54 halaman. Dihirupnya banyak-banyak aroma yang memabukkan itu, jemari lentiknya merapat untuk menjebak Jongdae dalam peluknya.

“Sunyoung, apa yang kaulakukan?”

Meski memuat canda, suara Jongdae berat, sedikit parau, beriring desah samar. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sunyoung menyusuri lekuk bahu Jongdae yang kokoh dengan amat perlahan, berjinjit sedikit demi sedikit, mendekati telinga Jongdae sebelum akhirnya berbisik manja.

“ _Menyalakanmu,”_ –Sementara, Jongdae tak ingat bagaimana cicitan ceria Sunyoung biasanya; dalam satu kata ini, hanya ada Sunyoung yang terdengar seksi dan mengantuk—“Kau memancingku dari tadi pagi, _tau_ , dan seharian aku jadi tak tenang.”

“Begitukah? Kupikir kau tak akan pernah siap,” Jongdae menyingkirkan tangan Sunyoung dari pinggangnya, lantas berbalik dan menarik iseng tali jubah mandi Sunyoung, tetapi berhenti sebelum tali itu benar-benar lepas, “Apa kau yakin? Nanti, aku pasti tak akan bisa berhenti sesuai keinginanmu, sedangkan selama ini, kau masih ragu menyambutku.”

Tentu. Tentu Sunyoung tahu risiko dari perbuatannya: ikatannya dengan Jongdae akan makin erat, sehingga akan sangat sakit jika ikatan itu putus dan rusak di kemudian hari. Akan tetapi, telapak mungil yang membantu Jongdae melepaskan tali jubah mandi itu tak kenal takut. Satin merah meluncur begitu saja di atas kulit pualam yang polos, berserakan di bawah kaki Sunyoung—dan napas Jongdae tertahan.

“Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku _sangat_ yakin sekarang?”

Dari situ, dunia seakan berputar sangat lambat.

Punggung Sunyoung mendarat nyaman di atas seprai. Semu merah di pipi dan rambut ikalnya yang sewarna tembaga kontras dengan alas tidur putih bercorak sederhana, bagai bunga liar di padang salju yang merekah malu-malu. Kecupan sayang ditanam Jongdae di kening yang tadi pagi tak ia sambangi, turun ke pangkal hidung, terus mengikuti lengkungnya menuju puncak hidung. Sunyoung terkikik merasakan gelitikan bulu mata Jongdae di wajahnya, tetapi sentuhan ibu jari Jongdae pada bibir Sunyoung sukses membungkam gadis itu. 

“Ada apa dengan bibirku, Dae?” rayu Sunyoung, panas kulit Jongdae yang meresepai tiap mili kelembaban bibirnya sungguh membuat gila, “Apakah ia mempesonamu?”

“Ah,” Jongdae tersenyum, getar dalam hembusan napasnya tertangkap jelas ketika ia menaikkan dagu Sunyoung hati-hati, “Lebih dari mempesona, Young- _a_. Kau menakjubkan.”

Dan, pastinya, amat mengundang. Jongdae tak menyia-nyiakan undangan itu, terlihat dari bagaimana ia mulai melumat, kemudian memagut, menjelajah ke dalam, mengabsen semua sudut, dan menarik napas dari mulut Sunyoung. Tindakan terakhir menyebabkan Sunyoung terbatuk, sehingga Jongdae terpaksa membebaskan gadisnya dan memberi Sunyoung ruang untuk bernapas. Sejenak keduanya canggung, bertukar maaf seraya menghapus jejak tipis saliva di tepi bibir.

“Kurasa tak baik untuk kehilangan kendali terlalu cepat.” Jongdae memalingkan muka, berusaha mengatur kembali ritme jantungnya—yang gagal total akibat usapan telapak Sunyoung pada dada bidangnya. Sunyoung mengagumi betapa pejal otot-otot di bawah kulit Jongdae, memberi rasa aman. Tak berhenti, Sunyoung bergerak menuruni perut Jongdae yang menegang... dan ia tersenyum miring.

“Tidak perlu menahan dirimu cuma gara-gara aku tersedak. Ayo, teruskan.”

Segera Jongdae mencekal tangan kanan Sunyoung, mencegahnya turun ke wilayah berbahaya terlalu dini.

“Hei, lihat ke mana tanganmu mengarah,” Jongdae mengunci kedua lengan Sunyoung ke atas kepala dengan satu tangan, mengambil alih kuasa dalam permainan ini, “Bersiaplah untuk pembalasan, Nyonya Kim.”

Tak lama kemudian, Sunyoung dibuat terengah-engah karena Jongdae menggigit-gigit leher jenjangnya tepat di titik-titik terpeka. Helaan napas dari hidung rasa-rasanya tak lagi cukup bagi Sunyoung saat Jongdae menyapukan bibirnya pada tulang selangka, disertai deru napas pria itu yang sarat keinginan. Jongdae perlahan melepaskan pergelangan Sunyoung, namun Sunyoung masih tak mampu menggerakkan tangannya lantaran pertahanan dirinya sedang diobrak-abrik. Sunyoung memejam, keringat melekatkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke pelipis, dan desah-desah tertahan lolos darinya setiap selesai meraup oksigen dengan mulut terbuka.

“Dae... ngh....”

Seluruh tubuh Sunyoung terasa pedih dan kaku tatkala salah satu puncak payudaranya dihisap halus, sementara puncak lain yang sama tegang ditangkup dan dipijat dengan satu telapak. Rangsangan ini begitu intens hingga dapat Sunyoung rasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari kuncup keras yang tengah Jongdae kulum, bercampur dengan sensasi akut yang ditimbulkan lidah Jongdae. Semburat merah menyebar luas pada payudara Sunyoung yang membengkak, tubuh bagian bawahnya bergerak memutar tak sabar menunggu Jongdae. Denyut-denyut gugup di antara kaki Sunyoung makin kerap, lengas penuh antisipasi, tetapi Jongdae tidak ingin cepat-cepat ke sana. Lelaki itu meneguk ludah kasar, beberapa saat kemudian mencicip sisi yang lain, dan mengeluarkan suara nikmat halus. Ditinggalkannya jejak-jejak merah menuruni dada Sunyoung sambil memeluk dan mengangkat perut Sunyoung posesif agar lebih mudah ia kecupi. Pada titik ini, sentuhan Jongdae telah berefek adiksi pada Sunyoung; setiap Jongdae meninggalkan dirinya, walau sebentar, Sunyoung pasti akan melengkungkan tubuh mendekati Jongdae, memohon untuk kembali dipuaskan.

Sebuah pemikiran yang mengusik momen intim tiba-tiba melintasi benak Sunyoung.

_Jika aku begitu bergantung pada Jongdae sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi padaku bila suatu saat ia tak kembali lagi?_

Bukit kecil yang dicukur bersih di antara kaki Sunyoung menjadi sasaran Jongdae berikutnya. Sensasi tersengat listrik yang tersebar dari sana memancing kepanikan si wanita.

“T-tunggu!”

Sesuai perintah, bibir Jongdae berhenti ‘menyerang’. Tanpa menatap belahan jiwanya, ia menggumamkan ‘ada apa’ selagi menyandarkan sisi kepalanya ke perut Sunyoung, beristirahat sekalian mencari tanda-tanda ketidaknyamanan dari degup yang terasa di sana. Apa Sunyoung cemas? Takut? Sakit?

_Tidak. Tidak boleh seperti ini._

“Maaf...” Akhirnya, Sunyoung cukup kuat untuk membelai kepala Jongdae, “...maaf. Tadi aku hanya... t-terkejut.... Lanjutkanlah.”

“Sungguh? Aku tak akan melakukannya jika kau tak ingin.”

“Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu mengalah untukku lagi.”

Jongdae mendengus. Bohong kalau dirinya bisa menutup malam ini tanpa menuntaskan semuanya. Ia menginginkan Sunyoung dan, melihat respon tubuh Sunyoung, gadis itu juga sangat menghendakinya. Akan tetapi, mengapa tiba-tiba Sunyoung bimbang? Seperti yang ia katakan, ia tak akan melangkah andai itu melukai Sunyoung.

Terutama secara mental.

“Dae, aku serius, lanjutkan,” Sunyoung melenguh pelan, ia gesekkan dirinya yang sudah sangat siap ke sisi tubuh Jongdae, “Aku hanya menginginkanmu malam ini, tidak ada lain....”

Jongdae tampak kaget dan Sunyoung jadi malu sendiri; sekarang jelas sudah siapa yang kewalahan dan tak bisa ditinggalkan. Si pria menghela napas dalam, mundur sedikit, dan menciumi paha dalam wanitanya dengan ujung hidung dari sekitar lutut hingga ke ‘dekat sana’, kemudian diam, berjuang menguasai diri meski disuguhi pemandangan menarik di hadapan. Sunyoung ternyata begini panas, licin, dan terbuka usai semua benteng pertahanannya diruntuhkan; yang tertinggal betul-betul adalah sebuah keindahan rapuh, pintu yang selama ini tak terjamah, kelemahan Sunyoung sesungguhnya.

Hanya kepada Jongdae, Sunyoung menyerahkan kunci dari pintu itu.

Napas Jongdae yang memburu menyapa sekian banyak ujung saraf Sunyoung pada liang yang bukan main sensitifnya, merambatkan pedih gairah. Sunyoung nyaris yakin seratus persen bahwa Jongdae akan mencecap sarinya di bawah sana, membantunya meraih klimaks lebih cepat...

...ternyata tidak.

“Young- _a_ ,” Menggunakan sebelah telapak tangannya, Jongdae mengelus pipi Sunyoung, lalu dikecupnya kelopak mata si wanita yang masih tertutup, “kumohon jangan khawatir kehilanganku.”

Sunyoung mengangguk letih, kepalanya terasa ringan. Ia berpegang erat pada Jongdae, merasa tubuhnya amat tak stabil—

—dan oh. _Oh_.

Hunjaman panjang dan lambat itu membuat Sunyoung mengertakkan gigi tanpa sadar. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Dan seterusnya. Setiap Jongdae menarik diri, Sunyoung akan merapat, meningkatkan tekanan yang mereka rasakan sebelum Jongdae kembali menghunjam. Paru-paru dan jantung berlomba memompa lebih kencang, mengirim desir yang mengaduk-aduk keduanya dalam pusaran rangsang. Kata-kata cinta melumasi tubuh yang sudah berbalur peluh, bergerak tak terkoordinasi. Punggung Sunyoung melengkung, otot-otot di sana mengejang bersama pantat dan kakinya, dan kukunya meninggalkan bekas pada punggung Jongdae akibat stimulasi yang hebat. Kepala gadis itu tengadah dan ia meringis menyongsong klimaks. Jongdae tak jauh berbeda; ia menggigil, geraman rendahnya teredam ceruk leher Sunyoung, dan penerjemahan segala indranya kacau.

Kesadaran Sunyoung dan Jongdae berkabut. Tak sanggup mereka persepsikan dengan tegas siapa melakukan apa. Yang jelas, ada hangat sari pati yang memenuhi Sunyoung, kekuatan pijatan di bawah sana mencapai maksimum, dan raga mereka seolah punya keinginan sendiri, tak terpegang oleh jiwa. Tak ada pula prasangka maupun kebimbangan, eksistensi dunia seakan turut memudar, hingga hanya ada mereka untuk satu sama lain.

Hal pertama yang terpikir oleh Sunyoung setelah orgasme perdananya adalah: _mungkin tak mengapa jika setelah ini kami berpisah, toh aku sudah pernah merasakan ini bersama Jongdae._

Yang keras ditepisnya ketika kabut-kabut di otaknya sudah dilenyapkan.

Jongdae menghempaskan diri ke samping agar tak ambruk di atas Sunyoung; lumayan susah melakukannya dengan kaki dan lengan yang lunglai. Sunyoung sendiri, yang sudah dalam posisi telentang, bergeming. Ia akan mirip orang mati tanpa gerakan napas yang kentara itu, juga senyumnya yang damai. Wanita itu tahu air matanya menetes (ia tidak berniat menangis, barangkali ini _after-effect_ seks yang tak biasa), tetapi belum kuat menghapusnya. Di lain pihak, Jongdae beberapa kali berusaha memusatkan sisa tenaga ke tangannya yang lampai sampai ia bisa mengangkat tangan itu untuk menghapus air mata Sunyoung.

“Nyeri, ya?”

Sebuah gelengan diterima Jongdae. “Malah seru. Dan... melelahkan,” Sunyoung kemudian tertawa bersama prianya, “Dengan ini, aku sepenuhnya milikmu, Tuan Kim Jongdae. Jangan menyalahgunakan kepercayaanku.”

“Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik.”

Binar di mata Sunyoung berangsur tertukar bayang-bayang kelam. Ucapan Jongdae tidak mengandung kepastian dan Sunyoung tak suka digantung begitu. “Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku!” pintanya. Kini ia menggenggam lengan atas Jongdae, menagih sumpah sehidup-semati.

“Jangan ada janji, tolong,” Jongdae menyisipkan jemari ke belakang kepala sang kekasih, “Mereka dibuat cuma untuk dilanggar, Young- _a_.”

Sunyoung menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. “Kau ragu, Dae.”

“Keraguan akan masa depan pasti ada sebab tak satu pun manusia bisa membacanya, bukan? Tapi, aku tidak ingin keraguan itu menghalangi kita mencinta,” Jongdae merengkuh Sunyoung, membuat si gadis mampu merasakan detakan tulus yang tidak akan bisa dipicu oleh perempuan lain, “Aku menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau kecewa seperti... yang dulu-dulu, oleh mereka— _dia_ —yang kebanyakan berjanji tapi tak pernah menepati.

“Bisakah kita tak meminta jaminan dalam kata-kata kosong semacam janji?”

Kata-kata kosong. Bahkan Jongdae yang biasa mengucapkan rayuan tak penting pun menganggap janji itu tak bermakna. Tanpa pembuktian, ya, janji jelas tak berarti, dan mereka berdua pernah sama-sama merasakan sebuah pengkhianatan. Ada ikatan yang diresmikan, ada anak-anak yang butuh kasih, tetapi sosok krusial dalam kehidupan keluarga mereka dahulu telah mengubah sumpah jadi sampah. Akan lebih baik jika sosok itu adalah mantan istri atau suami, tetapi _seorang ayah?_ Seseorang yang mestinya mengajari Jongdae jadi pria dewasa, yang seharusnya melindungi Sunyoung dari bahaya, ke mana perginya?

Padahal mereka telah berjanji untuk tinggal.

Mengapa? Tak cukupkah cinta yang mereka terima di rumah? Ibu Jongdae dan Sunyoung bukan wanita yang abai masalah kasih sayang. Jongdae dan Sunyoung, sebagai anak sulung, pasti menjadi yang paling perhatian pada beban sang kepala keluarga. Lalu mengapa? Mengapa mereka tetap pergi?

Benar. Sebuah janji dibuat hanya untuk dilanggar. Lebih bernilai mana, janji tanpa bukti atau bukti tanpa janji? Sunyoung tidak bodoh, jawabannya jelas sekali.

“Temanku pernah berkata bahwa keluarga bahagia dibangun di atas cinta dan uang,” Sunyoung tahu-tahu berujar, “Keluarga kita masing-masing memiliki keduanya, tetapi ayah kita masih pergi, Dae. Kenapa? Teori itu tidak valid, _‘kan_?”

“Mau menguji validitasnya? Butuh riset yang ekstralama, Sayang, dan aku tak tahu profesor mana di kampus yang bisa membimbingku menulis tesis dengan judul itu,” kekeh Jongdae, yang langsung dipukul pelan oleh Sunyoung di dada, “Iya, iya. Mengapa tidak kita buktikan sendiri? Kau buat cinta, aku kumpulkan uang, dan kita saling menyuplai. Ah, susunlah hipotesis terlebih dahulu, kalau begitu.”

Sunyoung tersipu, merasa kekhawatirannya yang tak wajar memang tak pantas muncul dalam situasi seperti ini.

“Dasar dosen gila. Terserah apa maumu. Perkara hipotesis... bagaimana kalau aku bilang ‘cinta dan uang membangun keluarga bahagia’? Aish, apa yang kukatakan....”

“Oh, Sunyoung, itu hipotesis yang bagus! Faktanya, kebanyakan keluarga bertahan di atas basis ini, jadi kegagalan dua keluarga tidak membuat perbedaan signifikan, kurasa,” Tak tahan Jongdae mengecup pipi Sunyoung yang merona bahagia itu, “Yah, pengujian tetap perlu dilakukan, _sih_ , dan riset kita—“

“—akan sangat panjang,” sahut Sunyoung, menyelimuti diri dengan Jongdae tanpa peduli sisa-sisa aktivitas bercinta mereka, “Kuharap malah bisa abadi.”

\---

**TAMAT**


End file.
